This invention relates to a magnetic glass door holder, particularly to one capable to prevent shock and ensure positioning of a mobile frameless tempered glass door so as to be applied to a single door, and a mobile door and a stationary one combined in an angle of 90xc2x0, 135xc2x0 or 180xc2x0
A known conventional magnetic door holder shown in FIG. 1 generally includes a magnetic plate 2 fixed on a door, and a stopper 3 fixed on a wall. The stopper 3 has a magnet 4 in a front end to stop and suck the magnetic plate 2 so as to hold the door immovable in the opened position when the glass door is opened. Thus the door is prevented from being blown closed by a wind.
The conventional door holder looks extremely protruding out, having to be hidden behind a wooden door or metal door for keeping its appearance neat. The conventional door is holder impossible to be applied on a glass door as it can be applied on a wooden or metal door only. But if it is applied to a glass door, it may look quite protruding out, as the glass door is transparent. Besides, the magnet exposes out, having no buffer function so that the glass door may be apt to produce breaking owning to shocks caused by collision of the stopper with the magnet plate.
The conventional magnetic door holder can only be applied to a wooden or metal door located before a wall, impossible to be applied to a frameless glass door or an angled door, etc.
One purpose of the invention is to offer a magnetic glass door holder provided with a position device and a fix device, and a sucking device respectively affixed hidden on the position device and the fix device, and the sucking devices have a buffer gasket to prevent a mobile glass door from receiving shocks and also ensure to keep it in the closed position when it is closed
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a magnetic glass door holder having a position device provided with plural lateral columns extending laterally from the position column, and a locking device fixed on one of the lateral columns so that the lateral column may be locked on a stationary door, and another has a sucking device to suck another sucking device fixed on a stationary door so as to secure a single door or a mobile one and a stationary one combined together in an angle such as 90xc2x0, 135xc2x0 or 180xc2x0 in a closed position.